


Treasure me

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Series: Krew Oneshots [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Krew Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833655
Kudos: 26





	Treasure me

“Treasure me. Please.” Mako pleaded, walking towards Wu. His face was bloodied, bruised and starting to swell. Mako’s warm thumbs traced warm circles on the back of Wu’s hands when he grabbed them. 

“Mako..” Wu held onto that, a slight of hesitation in his voice. It scared Mako to his core. “I already do, big guy.” This time, his nickname, usually said with such carelessness and fun, was now spoken soft. Almost as soft as Wu’s lips landing on his own. 

Like a soft metal to a flame, Mako melted into the kiss. But, he pulled back, his breath hitched. Wu’s face was soft and tender as Mako’s hands retracted, slowly. He stepped back, slowly, he looked out of it as he paled. He managed to softly stumble back a few steps before hitting the wall behind him, as he did, his hand slowly raised to touch his own lips, to try and feel the kiss again. His eyes were watering.

“Did?” He stuttered “Did you just kiss me?” He finally looked back towards Wu, the dams broke.

“Should I not have?” Wu’s confusion was ever present.

“I- I just didn’t think you would, to be completely honest.” Mako’s voice was shaky as he began to smile softly. 

“Why not? Think I didn’t like you back?” Wu nearly scoffed.

“Ye-yeah…” Mako sighed nodding. Wu laughed at that, 

“I’ve literally been saying I love you for the past- what, five years?”

_ ‘Has it really been that long?’  _ Mako thought to himself. “Wait. Really? I thought you said that to…” He trailed off, realising Wu was right. As smart as the detective was, he just didn’t pick up on obvious clues whatsoever. “Oh... _ oh… _ ” Wu laughed. 

“Does uhh…” Mako felt stupid even asking this, “Are we.. I mean, does-” Wu shushed him and nodded.

“If you’d like.” Wu’s dark eyes were practically glowing, and there was a hint of gold in there, Mako had never noticed that before. 

Wu cupped Mako’s cheek ever so tenderly, only to receive a strained hiss from Mako, “Busted face remember?” Mako chuckled at how Wu, ever so softly recoiled his hand.

“Right. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’ve had worse.”   
“That really doesn’t matter.” Wu pulled the taller man into a soft and calming embrace. He noticed how his racing and unsteady heartbeat softened, how Mako increased in warmth and how gentle his breath was across his scalp as he leaned his head down. Sinking into the hug, Mako slowly started to rock from side to side and all seemed right with the world right then and there.


End file.
